The Big Crying Death (Jack's World Creepypasta Remastered)
Do You Remember That Show I Made Call Jack's World? Well, I Finished Pilot Episode Of Jack's World I Using Movie Studio Platinum 13.0, Then I Upload It Youtube Video Because I Have Movie Studio Platinum 13.0 On My Computer. Because Old Computer Has Made In 1999, I Click On Gmail, And He Send Me By Person In This VHS Tape This Massage Text Look Grey Color & Say "This Time! I Will Have My Revenge Of Zalgo Spirts About My Fucking Ass You Tumb.. I Send Your VHS Tape & I Will Coming To Get You, You Will Pay For This, But It Was Just Only Begining.. To DEATH US!!" Looks Like Text Is Was Send By Person But It's Normal Version Of Button, He Kinda was that I Click On My Send On Button, This Button Was Color Dark Red And Cover Of Blood In This Button, Then Knock The Door And My Big Brother Named Billy, He Loves Anything And His Kinda Of Stuff Or Something. But, My Brother Open The Door And There's Box packaging With Named 4 Words, "Jack's World" My Brother Open The Box And I Saw VHS Tape With Cover Of Blood And Paint Blue & Grey Spatther Text Say "Jack's World In: The Big Crying Death." I Pick Up VHS tape & I Put On It. He Starts With Theme Song Like Electro Swing In G-Maior Like A Horror Film Or Something, The Title Card On Blood Background. With Color Red, Blue, Grey & Green And His Text Was White With Words " Jack's World In" And His Text Shows Of Color Red Minecraft Text Following Words: "The Big Crying death" Strating: Jason Griffith As Jack, & Aya Hirano As Haruhi Suzumiya, I Know What The Fuck was Voice Actors Doing Here In Jack's World. Wait He Was Writer & Directed By ZALGO. He Was Here Like Comes Out The Real Life. The Episode Starts Shows Inside In The Abandoned House To Living Room, There Was Jack Sitting Sofa And Crying! He Sound Like A Human Crying Or Something. After He Cut Scene 10 Minutes With The Green Static He Shows Bed Room With Window Broken, Sofa Scratching, TV With Cover Many Of Inky In Screen, Then He Cut Scene 9 Minutes He Shows Creepy Outside With Dead 3 People, 2 Heads Off & More Blood Come Out On His House With Screams Like A Red Mist, Suicidemouse.avi, Squidward's Suicide & Magrolo Mouse, And He Cuts To Jack Still In Zalgo Picture in background from Creepypasta And His Eyes Are Blood Coming Out His Eyes, for about 1 minute as i saw there looking at Jack staring at me, about 2 minutes and 10 seconds with red eyes for red mist creepypasta, Then it cuts to Jack And this time he had Dark Red soulless eyes with Grey & white pupils and blue dripping from his eyes. Come Closer For 9 seconds, He Shows background changed into to picture of Haruhi Suzumiya with those black soulless eyes with red pupils and blood dripping for her eyes, she have Smile.dog's mouth, except he has sharp teeth that was the Same color as Sonic.exe's teeth, And The Final Scene, He Shows Jack Running In hallway background cut to light blue & purple static like Sonic.exe creepypasta,he shows Jack Running very very fast fast like a insanity for 19 mintues, and this time. he shows Picture hyper realistic image of Jack With Black soulless eyes with red pupils and black dripping from eyes them, Burning scar on the side of his face, And he has Smile.dog's mouth, except he has sharp teeth that was the Same color as Sonic.exe's teeth, He looks like a Fusion of Sonic.exe, Amy.exe And Jeff The Killer And then show red static flickred 4 times, And on the 3rd time it did the distorted and demonic Kefka Screaming For Scary Maze Game, Then it cuts to Dark Green static again but the noise being louder and more distorted for a Strangers 10 seconds. Then it stopped and showed nothing but black screen. As I sat there staring at the black screen for 15 seconds, Some Japanese text came up that said,"1つの映画は楽しいためにひどく楽しいでした!" (One Movie Was Badly For Fun FOREVER!!) The text was So red & darker, In the background was picture of Satan's Eyes And as the text came up, It did the scream sound from Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location Baby And then it cuts to black and the video ended. I thought to myself after the video ended, "Well that was scared crap of me that's it i will destroy it" And As i was destroy vhs tape there for his show, I heard a whisper with demon deeper: "i going to come find you bitch" And as I Turned around, I Saw what scared the crap out of me, It was a Jack Plush with black soulless eyes with white pupils and grey dripping from his eyes in outside & he disappeared. And then i take vhs tape in trash i turn on my Computer Deskop with Avi Video named "Jack'sWorldCry.mp4" And i deleted & clean on trash it, He disappeared & i will nevef seen lost vhs tape again. I when i open note & he say with 5 words "One Week I Have My Revenge." I swear If I See Jack's World Lost Episode again, I'm gonna go CRAZY!! So, If you see Jack's World Lost Episode, Don't Buy It! Stay Away From It!! I Told Jason Griffith Was About Creepy Jack's World Lost Episode, Jason Says " I Know What He Was Lost Episode & I Open Note Was Called One Week He Have Revenge. That's Why I Was Having Nightmare" I Say: So Ever You Do. Destroy VHS Tape. Jason Griffith Was My Favor Actor. Anyway He Destoryed VHS Tape & He Take A Trash, When I Go Home, I Saw Aya Hirano Have Darker Red Eyes, Shark Teeth, White Dropping Of His Eyes & She Say "You Told Him To Destroy VHS Tape, Now You're Next!" Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Blood (Series) Category:Lost Episode Category:Jack's World Lost Episodes Category:Trollpasta Category:Troll Pasta